Kronos Boss Base
Arms Cache Current Layouts Boss Unit *The features the Boss Unit of Kronos, the Kronos Boss Tank. **The Kronos Boss is a unique large version of the Omega Hydra. **The Kronos Boss has the unique ability to change both its Armour & Weapon type as its health falls during battle. Base Defense Notes *Level 80 - Layout Defense Notes : **Features Patrolling Defenders ***1 Level 17 Lead Commando ***1 Level 20 Lead Commando **Features 1 Level 1 Kronos **Features 3 Level 1 Omega Hydra **Features 2 Level 1 Elite Hydra **Features 2 Level 10 Spawning War Factories ***Spawns Elite Hydra starting at 1m 10s into attack. **Features 1 Level 2 Spawning Barracks ***Spawns Operators starting at ?m ??s into attack. **Features NO Land Mines Spawn Schedule *The is a Periodically Spawned Base. **The base does spawn regularly on the World Map. **The base is only available for short periods of time on an announced scheduled. ***Last Known Spawn Date : ****December 2016 Limited Attack Update History *The extended the completion Time Limit to 15 min in the Game Update of Sep 23, 2016. *The removed the 1 Attack Restriction in the Game Update of Sep 23, 2016. *The was introduced in the Game Update of Jul 29, 2016. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The is a Shadow Ops Target Base for the Hell Hounds Rogue Faction. **It awards 16,000 points *The may also be completed without an active Shadow Op phase. **A Boss Arms Cache ( ) will be awarded for its completion. *The awards Omega Hydra Parts in the amounts shown below per victory each week ( REF ) : **1st Victory = 4 Parts **2nd Victory = 3 Parts **3rd Victory = 2 Parts **4th Victory = 1 Part **5th Victory and up = 1 Part *The above pattern is RESET every week on the spawn date of the . Trivia *The is the 4th Non-Event Unique Rogue Base for the Hell Hounds faction. **The others are Boss Base Hell Hounds 60 Base Titan Invasion Base - War Paint *One of his message is referenced to Darth Vader's famous line when he's defeated. Related Pages Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First appearance of a new Boss Unit'' - Kronos Boss **''First Unique Rogue Base to award Parts for a Omega Level Unit'' - Kronos Boss Base Omega Hydra External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/29/16 ) - Killing Ground - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 26 - 28 Campaign 9. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/29/16 ) - Update Notes - Friday 07/29/16 - ( Official ) - Introduction Game Update Gallery - World Map Icons Kronos-Lv80-Base-MapICON.png|World Map Icon No Background Kronos-Lv80-Base-MapICON-Cutout.png|World Map Icon With Background Kronos-Lv80-Base-MapICON-(No-Label).png|World Map Icon No Label Kronos-Lv80-MapICON-Labeled.png|World Map Icon Labeled Gallery - Messages Kronos-Lv80-Base-Message-1.png|Kronos Message #1 100% Health Kronos-Lv80-Base-Message-2.png|Kronos Message #2 75% Health Kronos-Lv80-Base-Message-3.png|Kronos Message #3 50% Health Kronos-Lv80-Base-Message-4.png|Kronos Message #4 25% Health Kronos-Lv80-Base-Message-5.png|Kronos Message #5 5% Health Kronos-Lv80-Base-Message-6.png|Kronos Message #6 0% Health Gallery Kronos-BossBase-Description.png|Base Description KronosBase-ArmsCache-(07-31-2016).gif|Arms Cache ( 07-31-2016 ) ArmsCache-Boss-Lg.png|Boss Base Arms Cache Kronos-BossBase-MapHUD.png|World Map HUD KronosTank-InGameSize-withSadow.png|Kronos Boss In-Game Size Kronos-Icon-Large.png|Kronos Large Icon Cave-Background.jpg|Background Cave Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 07-29-2016.png|Game Update: Apr 21, 2016 Introduction Video Navigation Category:Boss Base Category:Hell Hound - Unique Base Category:Shadow Ops Target Base Category:Cave - Background Category:A to Z